In a conventional desktop blade system, a user desktop is coupled to a basic Ethernet switch using a thin protocol such as, for example, a remote desktop protocol (RDP). The switch provides mapping of the user desktop to a server blade. The switch is coupled to a plurality of server blades via a blade fabric that supports 10/100 Base-T access methods. The user desktop is a general-purpose computer with a central processing unit (CPU) running a single general-purpose operating system (e.g., DOS, Windows). The server blade operates a single general-purpose operating system on which one or more applications run.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with one or more aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.